


Tear Me Down and Build Me Up Again

by Spitefairyx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Time, He is a bean, I have no regrets whatsoever, I love John, John's POV, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitefairyx/pseuds/Spitefairyx
Summary: John Laurens knew when he ran away from his father's home, there was going to consequences. He knew this, but that didn't mean anything to him. Charleston will stay in the past, and his father's psychological abuse can stay there too. He also knew New York City folks were more opened-minded. He calculated everything to be perfect.Well, almost perfect.One thing he miscalculated was the bonds he would grow.





	Tear Me Down and Build Me Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story! First one too! I hope it meets up to everyone's standards, and enjoy the ride along with me. Not sure how long this will be, but I want it to be enjoyable. I love comments! So don't be afraid to let me know how bad my writing is! :D

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" John yelled from the top of his lungs, rolling over in his bed. He huffed as he thought about his poor excuse of a life. He's only been in New York City for 3 months, and his savings were finally starting to run out. Originally when he realized he wanted to leave Charleston, he thought he would be pretty much fine. Not saying, he wasn’t, just he planned on getting a job as soon as he got to the city, and it hasn’t happened yet. He had left his previous life in Charleston behind because he wanted to leave behind the expectations, leave the memory of his mother behind, and definitely forget about his father. So, he began to save his money. It should have been enough, but it wasn't. He's tired of applying for jobs that never called him back, and he was tired of the ones who did simply because he was the son of Henry Laurens. 

John had checked his savings the night beforehand. He only had about $1,335.50 left, and that was probably enough for 2 months of rent, and some other bills, if he managed his money right. John groaned, and stood up. Complaining wasn’t going to get him anywhere, he knew what he was getting into when he left behind his family, his other life. So his plan wasn’t working out the way he wanted it to, but he knew he couldn’t give up because it was a plan regardless, and he would be damned if he had to go back to his father and ask for money. He was going to get a job, and go back to school to become the artist he always wanted to be. Fuck being a lawyer. 

He went into his bathroom, grabbing a wash towel to clean his face. He sighed at the dark eyes forming, he couldn’t help that. Some nights he would wonder if things will get any better for his situation, and it kept him up. After cleaning his face, he brushed and fluffed out the curls on his head that managed to get smooshed while he was sleeping. When he finished, he set about getting dressed and maybe going to go apply to that coffee shop he seen jogging one day. It was 30 minutes at best when walking, but he could cut it down to 15 if he jogged again. He should consider getting a car one day. Deeming himself ready, he walked out in hope of finding a new job. 

x 

A man, only in his twenties, sat by himself at a window seat in the coffee shop. He was slouched over his computer, typing up his latest report on a certain president using social media to threaten other world country leaders and how utterly dumb he is. He had his shoulder length hair pulled back into a low ponytail, but it was coming loose the longer he kept working. 

“The usual, Alex?” A girl said, grinning down when the man she addressed jumped a little in his seat. 

He looked up slowly, blinking, before glaring at the girl. “Really, Peggy? You just ruined the flow I had going,” He huffed impatiently, closing his laptop for a brief moment. “And yes, I want my usual, you know I want my usual.” 

“Oh, but it’s so much fun to mess with you, lil o’ Alex.” Peggy squealed, pulling out his hairtie. 

“Pegs, stop! That’s my last hairtie!” 

“Awwww, too bad.” Peggy said giggling, moving out of Alex’s way. 

“You’re acting like a child!” 

“Me, a child? No way!” She laughed, jumping over the counter of the coffee shop, running into the back. 

“PEGGY! COME BACK HERE!” Alex yelled. 

“NO, YOU COME HERE!” 

“I CAN’T!” 

“OH WELL, I GUESS YOU DON’T NEED IT THAT MUCH.” Peggy yelled from somewhere in the kitchen. 

Alex looked around the shop. For once glad there was barely any customers. And the customers that were there were simply regulars, used to his and Peggy’s antics. Deciding if it was worth chasing after her, and or running into the one person he knew would be back there. 

“Fuck it.” He mumbled and jumped the counter. 

x

John enjoyed the scenery as he jogged to the coffee shop. If there was one thing he loved about New York City, was the diversity surrounding the entire city. He cut through a park, not because it was faster, but simply because he just enjoyed watching everyone have fun. He smiled when he saw a girl-who probably wasn’t any older than 5-laugh as she chased her dog, and let her dog chase her. It tugged a bit at his heartstrings a bit watching, reminding him of the times when he would take his younger siblings to the park with their dog, Timothy. Sometimes he ended up finding himself wondering if leaving home was worth it, especially since he won’t really get to see any of his siblings, but he remember why he did this. He can’t let people run his life anymore.

When John reached the coffee shop, and opened the door, he had to stand there for a moment in order to process the scene in front of him. 

There was a man passed out on the floor, and three ladies surrounded him. They all wore the same uniforms, although different colors. The one who was on the floor laughing her ass off, wore an old fashioned yellow dress-like blouse, that stopped below her waist, flaring out a bit. Under the blouse, she had on black shorts, and wore black and yellow leggings. She reminded him of a bee. The other lady that held a postured that screamed, “FEAR ME” had the same outfit on, except it was pink, while another lady who just looks exasperated wore blue. 

“Peggy, it’s not even that funny.” The one in the blue said, grabbing the man’s-who seemed dead to the world-hand, checking for his pulse. “Angie might have killed him.” She mumbled. 

“I did not kill him, I just put him to sleep with the possibility of it being eternal.” The girl Angie said, holding a tray at her side. 

The girl in yellow, Peggy, burst into another fit of laughter. 

“Come on, A. Ham, wake up.” Peggy shook the man. He slowly did come around to waking up, merely moments after John finally decided to sit down after he contemplated the idea of leaving or staying. Peggy looked over, her curls flying as she gasped. “We have a customer!” 

John shifted slightly in his chair, nervous now that all the attention was focused on him. Don’t they usually get customers, but he started to wonder why there were only a few people in here. 

“Uh...Hi?” He said quietly, nodding in the general direction of everybody. A. Ham- sounds familiar- looked up at him. John felt his breath hitch slightly, and tried to look back at Peggy, but couldn’t. The intensity in the look the guy kept sending him made him shudder a bit. John bit his lower lip, and willed to compose himself. 

“Would you like anything?” Peggy said, suddenly in his face. 

“Uhh...what do you guys offer?” 

“We serve sandwiches, mini-pancakes, soup, etc.,” Peggy said, her smile taking up majority of her face.

“Well, I’ll take a sandwich, but also I was wondering if you guys were hiring?” He said quickly. Slightly regretting it when he gave their outfits another look, but by this point he could careless, he needed a job. 

The girl in the blue perked up, and made her way over to him, smiling gently. Her hair was straight, pulled back, except for the side bang that framed her face. Her complexion was fair, and her cheeks were tinted a rose color. Her eyes also seemed to hold warmth as she studied him, and John immediately felt comfortable.

“Yes, actually, we happened to be hiring-” 

“This is a girl runned coffee shop, Eliza dear.” Interrupted Angie, a frown painted on her face. She seemed to have the aura of a strong-willed woman. Her curls reached to the middle of her back, but were pulled back by some pins. Some curls did frame her forehead. She was darker compared to Eliza, and her eyes did not hold the same warmth. They were cold as she stared down John. He wanted to know more about her, but he grew steadily uncomfortable in the way she stared him down. 

“Angelica, come on, we can have like one guy worker.” Peggy complained. 

“First of all, like I said before, this is a girl runned shop, and next, I’m the boss of this shop, we’re fine with us three, and finally, this guy looks like a beggar.” Angelica finished, arms crossed. 

John stared back in shock, he couldn’t believe this. He was being turned away before even filling out at least an application, before he even got to order a sandwich. He looked down at his clothes, still in shock. Sure his jeans were a little worn out, with some holes in it, and maybe the red shirt, the last item, he received from his mother before she died was faded a bit. And so what if he had little black circles under his eyes, that still didn’t give anyone the right to talk down to him in anyway. However, John couldn’t say anything. He suddenly felt worthless. 

“Angelica! That was uncalled for!” Peggy said, couldn’t believe her sister would do that to a first time customer, let alone act so unprofessional. 

“Yes, Angie! Apologize!” Eliza said, her eyes reflecting disappointment at her sister’s behavior. She had an idea on why she was acting that way, but she would address that later. 

“I’m only speaking the truth.” She said, giving a glare at John, daring him to say something. John stared back, he wanted to say something, but…

“I think that’s enough, Angelica.” Someone said from behind them. John looked up to see it was A. Ham. He was clenching his right hand, but what shocked John was the passion burning in his eyes as he stared at Angelica.

“Alexander, if I recall, this isn’t your conver-” 

“And so what if it isn’t? I know this is your shop and all, but that gives you no right to talk down to anyone regardless if you’re your own boss!” He said, voice slightly raised. “Second of all, he won’t need a job here, because he can come work for my department.” 

“How? Washington isn’t going to hire a beggar who probably doesn’t have any talents.”

John winced at that. She probably was right, it’s not like he’s any good at-

“He hired me, didn’t he? And I don’t see how that concerns you anymore.” Alex said coldly. 

It was strange having this stranger stand up for him, especially since they just met. In all honesty, he was glad, cause he was feeling overly sensitive, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to react. Eliza and Peggy looked between the two of them, anxious at the tension that seemed to fill the room. This was spiraling out of control fast. 

“Alex-” 

“No, you don’t get to ‘Alex’ me and hope that fixes everything. And he’s going to get a job at my department regardless of what you think. In fact, we’re leaving right now.” He said, grabbing his laptop, roughly shoving it into his messenger bag. He then turned around and grabbed John’s wrist, pulling him along.

John was shock at the bold exclamation from this man, especially shock he would want to help him get a job. Somewhere in the back of his head was telling him he shouldn’t allow this person to help him, he should be able to get a job by himself. Although he could agree with this logic, he found himself not caring, allowing himself to be dragged by the shorter man. The last thing he saw was the way Angelica gave him a look of hatred, as her bottom lip trembled. 

x 

When they were about 5 blocks away from the coffee shop, John tried to say something. 

“Uhm….?” He said.

“Alex.” 

“...What?”

“Alex, call me Alex.” Alex said, tugging John into a building. 

“Okay….Alex, but where are we, and why did you drag me here?” He said unsure at his intentions. Alex; however, stared back him and gave him a grin. 

“Like I said before, I’m going to get you a job here in my department.” 

John stared back at this man like he lost his mind. “Alex, I appreciate what you did, y’know, for defending me back at the coffee shop, but you can’t just-” 

“I can and I will.” He said, poking his nose. John scowled at him, about to reply when Alex’s phone ranged. “Oh, perfect! Hello, your excellency, please allow me to offer you a proposal.” 

John watched the impulsive man for a moment, wondering who the hell does he think he is? And what the hell did he just get himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what the uniforms looked like. 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Milicabooks-Cosplay-Costume-Millers-waitress/dp/B00S6G0PWS 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/Milicabooks-Cosplay-Costume-Millers-waitress/dp/B00S6G0RYY 
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Henbrandt-Yellow-Stripey-Tights-Ladies/dp/B0099OO7ZC 
> 
> Yeaaaaahhh, so I originally didn't intend to make Angelica like a bitch, but it was too late, and I sorta just went with it, lmfao. Please show me some love and let me know what you guys think!


End file.
